Mission Infiltration
by kikinette11
Summary: Max et Alec sont envoyer en Russie sur une mission d'infiltration. MA. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez même si la fic date un peu, un message fait toujours plaisir . Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Mission Infiltration  
**Auteur :** Kikinette11  
**Classement :** + 13  
**Série :** Dark Angel  
**Personnage central :** Alec; Max  
**Genre :** Action/Romance  
**Chronologie :** Saison 2  
Statut: En cours  
**Résumé :** Max et Alec sont envoyer en Russie sur une mission d'infiltration.

**Note :** Cette histoire a été inspirée d'un épisode de Alias.

Merci à Luna qui à encore bien voulu être ma beta.

Bonne lecture.

**Mission Infiltration. par kikinette**

Crash

Max et Cindy étaient en train de discuter en attendant que Sketchy revienne avec un nouveau pichet de bière.

- … et là ma fille me dit qu'en fait elle est maquée, tu imagines ça mon chou, Original Cindy a vite prit ses affaires et est partie sans demander son reste.

- Ma pauvre Cindy !

- T'inquiètes pas mon chou, il en faut plus à OC pour être à terre, et justement OC à une nouvelle « belle » en vue, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

C'est ce moment là que Sketchy choisit pour revenir.

- Cindy, il faut que tu me montres de qui tu parles, car j'en ai assez de perdre mon temps à draguer des filles qui chassent sur le même terrain que moi ! Cria à moitié, un Sketchy déjà bien saoûl.

Voyant leur ami ainsi, les deux filles ne purent retenir leurs fou-rires, puis Max ajouta :

- Chasser ! Sketchy, dis moi... d'où te vient cette expression de macho ?

- Ce n'est pas du machisme Max, c'est une façon réaliste d'analyser les relations homme-femme, récita-t-il d'une façon très peu naturelle.

- On peut vraiment te faire dire n'importe quoi imbécile !

- Allez dit nous, qui t'as mis ces âneries dans la tête ? demanda Max.

- Ce ne sont pas des âneries Maxie, intervint Alec en les rejoignant, et il avait bien évidemment suivie l'ensemble de la conversation avant d'intervenir.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, cracha Max, ça ne pouvait venir que d'un imbécile comme toi.

- Ho Maxie tu me fais de la peine tu sais, dit-il en faignant un air triste. Et ma théorie est tout à fait exacte, les relations homme-femme reposent sur les mêmes bases que la chasse.

Il parlait maintenant d'une façon un peu plus lente et se mit à tourner lentement autour de Max afin d'appuyer ses dires.

- On repère sa proie, on la traque, cela ressemble à une danse, c'est une forme de séduction, il ne faut pas effrayer l'autre afin de pouvoir s'en approcher le plus possible.

Max et les autres buvaient ses paroles et le suivaient du regard d'une façon hypnotique.

Alec continuait son discours en tournoyant lentement autour de Max, il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, parla près de son oreille afin qu'elle seule entende cette partie :

- Donc tu vois Maxie, dans les deux cas, ton rythme cardiaque s'accélère, tu as le goût du sang dans la bouche tellement tu es surexcitée.

Il vit les rétines de Max s'élargirent dans la reconnaissance du sentiment qu'il évoquait en elle. Il savait très bien à quoi elle pensait, la frénésie qui s'empare de toi quand tu réponds à tes instincts animals lors d'une chasse. Puis il choisit de mettre fin à ce petit moment, alors il reprit à haute voix :

- Et une fois le gibier attrapé, l'intérêt retombe, dit-il en riant.

- Ah les mâles, râla Cindy.

Max se remit de ses émotions, Alec s'était installé en face d'elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu n'es qu'un porc Alec !

- Maxie… dit-il en se tenant la main sur le cœur, puis il reprit un air sérieux, oh mais oui, excuse-moi je n'avais pas compris…

Tous le regardaient avec interrogation, il avait pris un air sérieux et désolé si soudainement que s'en était étrange.

- Toi tu ne peux pas comprendre … avec tes histoires d'amour boiteuses, tu ne peux pas assimiler ta relation « on-est-pas-comme-ça » avec Logan avec quelque chose d'aussi excitant, la seule chose qui serait comparable c'est une partie de carte avec un mort, finit-il en riant.

Il savourait la mine horrifiée qui était sur le beau visage de Max, il savait qu'elle allait l'écharper mais cela en valait vraiment le coup.

Cindy ne put, quant à elle, retenir son sourire, à la comparaison faite par Alec, il y avait du vrai là-dessous. Sketchy lui avait du mal à suivre, trop de bière, pensa-t-il.

Max, quant à elle, était sur le point de sauter à travers la table afin de lui retirer à tout jamais ce petit sourire.

- Je vais te tuer, grogna-t-elle, espèce de…

- BIP BIP

Le biper de Max sonna juste au moment où elle mettait un coup de poing monumentale dans l'épaule d'Alec. Vu l'heure tardive il s'agissait sûrement d'une urgence, pensa-t-elle, donc elle remit à plus tard la correction d'Alec et regarde qui l'avait bippé.

- Sauver par le gong, murmura Alec à Cindy et Sketchy.

- C'est Logan,…

- Quand on parle du loup, se risqua Alec, ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup de Max.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il y a , dit Max en prenant le téléphone portable d'Alec, qui ne préféra pas protester par peur des représailles.

Après quelques minutes, Max réapparut :

- On doit y aller, désolée.

- Comment ça, on ? demanda Alec.

- Oui ON, répondit-elle d'un air menacent qui coupa toute envie à Alec de protester.

- Salut vous deux, on se voit plus tard.

Tout deux prirent la direction de la sortie du Crash afin de rejoindre leur moto respective et se rendre chez Logan.

Appartement de Logan 

Dans l'ascenseur, Alec essayait de faire la paix avec Max, en vain. Cette dernière faisait comme s'il n'existait pas depuis qu'elle était descendue de sa moto.

- Allez Max fait pas la tête.

- …

- S'il te plaît,……… tu sais que je n'avais pas totalement tort…….

- S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît,…

Elle finit par craquer, l'entendre gémir comme ça était insupportable.

- Tu va la fermer, cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de chez Logan.

- Tu m'as parlé, tu m'as parlé…donc tu fais plus la tête, implora-t-il.

- Non mais c'est pas possible grandis un peu…

Logan sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, il fut rassuré lorsqu'il entendit la dispute habituelle entre Max et Alec.

- …et je ferais ça avec un grand plaisir, insista Max.

Logan ne préféra pas essayer de comprendre leur nouvelle dispute, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté.

- Bonsoir Logan.

- Logie comment ça va, encore en train d'essayer de sauvez le monde, et tu sais c'est très gentil de m'en faire profiter mais personnellement j'avais mieux à faire ce soir.

Max et Logan choisirent d'ignorer les plaintes d'Alec.

- Bonsoir Max.

Il se retourna vers son ordinateur afin d'ouvrir quelques dossiers et d'appuyer ses futures explications.

- Si je vous ai fait venir c'est parce qu'il y a six heures, une arme électromagnétique a été dérobée, cette arme est très puissante car une fois en route elle peut rendre inutile toutes les radios, ordinateurs dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Du coup, des hôpitaux peuvent être touchés et même des avions…

- Merci Logie mais on sais très bien ce que c'est.

- Ne commence pas Alec, le prévint Max. Continue s'il te plaît.

- Cette bombe est en réalité un prototype, en plus d'être super puissante elle est réutilisable à l'infinie. Le nom du voleur est Yuri Korelko, (il ouvrit une fiche d'identité comprenant une photo de Yuri), c'est un ancien du KGB, il est maintenant lié à un groupe appelé " October Contingent ". Il recrute actuellement des agents.

- Laisse moi deviner, cherche jeune terroriste prêt à tout faire péter, ironisa Alec.

- Les autorités allemandes ont capturées récemment un couple, Dimitri et Yelena Tobakov, (il montra leur photo sur son ordinateur), ils étaient en train de faire de la contrebande d'armes. Ce couple aurait été contacté par l' "October contingent " pour leur proposer de les rejoindre.

- Laisse moi deviner, on va devoir prendre leurs places, devina Max.

- Pourquoi On, geint Alec, pourquoi vous me mêler toujours à vos sauvetages ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es égoïste à ce point ? s'emporta-t-elle.

- Donc…, Logan essayât de reprendre, en vain.

- Ce n'est pas que je suis égoïste Maxie, mais j'avais d'autres projets, et je trouve que Dimitri ça ne me va pas du tout, et puis jouer au gentil couple russe ce n'était pas dans mes plans, à toi non plus je suppose ?

- Oui mais moi je suis prête à aider quand il le faut !

- Dit moi Max tu as bien comprit que tu vas devoir jouer à la parfaite petite épouse avec moi comme mari ? Moi cette partie ne me gêne pas plus que ça en fait.

- Je suis prête à quelques sacrifices moi !

- Sacrifices ! Tu plaisantes ?! C'est moi qui me sacrifie là, toi tu vas être marier à un superbe mâle, pendant que moi je serais avec une hystérique coincée !

- Je vais te…

- Donc comme je disais, reprit Logan alors qu'Alec et Max se re-concentrèrent sur lui, vous allez devoir, comme vous l'avez compris, prendre la place de ce couple et infiltrer le groupe de terroriste pour récupérer l'arme électromagnétique. Mais il y a un petit problème les communications durant la mission seront impossible.

Logan fouilla dans son bureau et en sortie deux montres qu'il leur tendit.

- Ho comme c'est gentil Logie tu nous offres une montre en échange de la mise en danger de nos vie, je serais pas venu pour rien cette fois.

- Donc ses montres, continua-t-il légèrement agacé, contiennent un GPS et elles peuvent également envoyer des images, ce qui me sera très utile pour identifier vos interlocuteurs et vous envoyer des renforts en cas de problèmes. Je dois également vous prévenir que cette mission sera très compliquée et dangereuse. Donc Max il faudra faire très attention.

Elle acquiesça en lui souriant, Alec les regarda faire puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Moi aussi je ferais attention, merci !

- Vous avez un avion prêt à décoller dans une heure, dit-il d'un ton grave.

- Donc il nous reste une heure pour apprendre tout sur la vie de (il prit un accent russe parfait) Dimitri et Yelena Tobakov. Alors Yelena ton russe est comment ?

- Je vais devoir compiler le maximum de donner sur ces deux malfrats donc…

- On te laisse travailler tranquille, vient Alec on va dans le salon, et pour ta gouverne mon russe est excellent.

Une fois installés dans le salon, Alec et Max décidèrent tout de même de revoir leur russe ensemble. Après un quart d'heure à discuter dans un russe parfait, Logan les rejoint avec les informations nécessaires à la mission.

- Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu regroupé, je vais aller nous faire quelque chose à manger.

- Comme il n'y a qu'un dossier, Maxie, vient ici, dit-il en tapotant sur le siège à coté de lui.

- Dans tes rêves ! Et arrêtes de m'appeler Maxie !

- Maxie, on va devoir jouer le couple de jeunes mariés, donc des contacts physiques entre nous vont être obligatoire alors autant s'habituer dès maintenant, répondit-il en tapant à nouveau sur le canapé avec un grand sourire.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers lui et se laissa tomber à coté de lui. Il sourit de plus belle.

- Alors que devons nous savoir sur Dimitri et Yelena Tobakov ?

- Lis et tais toi !

- D'accord chérie !

Tous les deux lurent les documents fournis par Logan assez rapidement, tout en retenant l'ensemble des informations qui y étaient rassemblées.

- Alors maintenant qu'on sait tout sur eux il va falloir devenir eux, Da.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Max.

- Comme tu le sais il ne suffit pas de savoir pour devenir, il faut qu'on se mette dès maintenant dans la situation. Pour le russe on sait que c'est ok, maintenant il faut savoir réagir l'un envers l'autre en tant que Dimitri et Yelena Tobakov.

- Et je suppose que tu sais déjà quoi faire pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance.

- En effet !

Il se leva, alla allumer la chaîne stéréo de Logan et choisit une station qui passait une musique douce. Il se rapprocha de Max, lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire et lui demanda :

- Yelena m'accordes-tu cette danse ?

- Non mais ça va pas toi, cria-t-elle, dans une demie heure on va être en face de dangereux criminels et toi tu veux t'amuser !

Alec en avait assez qu'elle le prenne pour un imbécile, il ne put contenir l'ensemble de sa colère lorsqu'il lui répondit.

- Je sais que tu me prends pour un égoïste idiot qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser, mais si tu veux bien réfléchir deux secondes, j'ai un peu plus d'expérience dans le domaine de l'infiltration que toi, alors si je te propose de danser maintenant, c'est tout simplement que c'est la chose à faire. Car si tu ne le sais pas, la danse est un moyen très efficace pour habituer deux corps à réagir et à coexister ensemble. Ainsi on pourra se faire passer plus de dix secondes pour les Tobakov, parce que si on y va comme ça, (il appuya sa phrase par un geste de va-et-vient entre lui et elle), on ne fera pas long feu.

- …

- Hé oui le fait que tu me détestes se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer tout à l'heure, autant mettre toutes les chances de notre coté, non ?

- D'accord, d'accord tu marques un point, se résigna-t-elle, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter ça à qui que ce soit, le menaça-t-elle plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

- Merci !

Il lui tendit de nouveau la main, cette fois elle accepta. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du salon de Logan avec une musique douce en fond sonore. Il l'attira doucement vers lui après avoir hésiter un léger instant. Elle se laissa guider et se retrouva appuyer contre son corps, elle baissa les yeux sans sans rendre compte, il lui attrapa doucement le menton afin que leurs regards se croisent. Lentement ils se mirent à bouger en rythme, à danser harmonieusement.

Comme l'avais dit Alec, après quelques courts instants leurs corps se mirent à bouger parfaitement en coordination, tout deux dansaient merveilleusement, pas un faux pas, ils entaient toujours les yeux dans les yeux, leurs corps étroitement liées, bougeant au rythme de la douce musique.

Alec ne pouvait détourner le regard de ses deux grands yeux noisette qui le fixaient, son corps ne lui répondait plus, il avait une vie propre. Sa main gauche avait trouvée refuge au creux des reins de Max, et y traçait de légers cercles, sa main droite était dans celle de Max, il ne put la contrôler lorsque celle-ci, entraînant celle de Max, décida de venir reposer entre leurs deux torses joints.

Il n'y avait aucune gêne, ce qui étonna Max, Alec avait ses mains sur elle et cela ne la dégoûtait pas ni même ne la gênait, au contraire, se dit-elle presque. Elle fixait ses grands yeux, qui aujourd'hui était d'un vert-bleu intense et pénétrant, elle ne pouvait détourner le regard même si elle le voulait, elle était comme...hypnotisée. Elle ne contrôlait également plus son corps, elle se sentait comme flotter légèrement dans ces bras forts. Lorsqu'il changea leur position, plaçant leurs mains jointes entre eux, elle ne put s'empêcher de se coller plus à lui, puis sa main gauche se déplaça le long de son épaule, et finit sa course sur la nuque d'Alec où elle se mit à caresser lentement le code barre de ce dernier.

Logan observait la scène depuis quelques minutes, hypnotisé comme l'est un homme impuissant devant un accident, il lui était impossible de détourner les yeux. Ils avaient l'air tellement bien ensemble, cela lui déchirait le cœur, et la façon dont leur corps se mouvait était..., il ne put s'empêcher de le penser, parfaite. Après un long moment il réussit à sortir de sa torpeur et se racla la gorge afin de montrer sa présence. Lorsqu'il le fit, il réalisa que c'était la toute première fois où il avait besoin de le faire, d'habitude Max le sentait toujours arriver…….toujours sauf là, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Alec et Max étaient toujours dans leurs états de transe, lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit. Il cherchèrent autour d'eux l'origine du dérangement. Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que ce n'était autre que Logan, ils étaient toujours enlacés. Une fois cette réalisation faite, chacun fit un pas en arrière, étrangement tout deux ressentir, à cette instant précis, un grand froid intérieur.

- Ah Logan, le dîner est prêt ? demanda Alec, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Nous étions en train de nous entraîner à donner le change, se fût obliger de préciser Max.

- Ah d'accord…

Puis après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta d'un air enjoué, le malaise pour lui maintenant dissipé :

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et oui le dîner est prêt j'ai fait des pâtes, rajouta-t-il en envoyant un sourire à Max.

- Des pâtes je ne m'y attendais pas, plaisanta Alec;

- Tais toi sinon tu ne mangeras pas, le prévint-elle.

- Tu ne me laisserais pas partir en mission le ventre vide quand même ? dit-il en faisant un visage tout triste.

- Test moi, lui répondit-elle.

Chacun pensa « Les choses sont revenues à la normale ! ».

Une fois le dîner passé, il fût l'heure de prendre l'avion pour Dimitri et Yelena Tobakov.

Moscou

Max et Alec étaient sous un parapluie et furent abordés par une camionnette. A l'intérieur se trouvait Yuri Korelko, il leur demanda en russe :

- Cette route me mène-t-elle à la Place Rouge ?

Max lui répond en russe également :

- Continuez tout droit, finalement toutes les routes mènent à la Place Rouge.

- Vous connaissez notre projet ? demanda Yuri.

- Nous savons que vous payez bien, répondit Alec également en russe.

Yuri eut un petit sourire satisfait et demanda :

- Comment est votre anglais ?

Max s'empressa de répondre avec un fort accent russe :

- Il est très bon.

- Pouvez-vous parler sans l'accent ?

- Que voulez-vous entendre ? demanda Max dans un anglais bien évidemment parfait.

Yuri répondit cette fois dans un anglais sans la moindre trace d'accent.

- Je pense que nous serons excellent.

Puis il sortit de la camionnette et ouvrit grand la porte latérale afin de laisser entrer Max et Alec, puis il ajouta.

- Si vous été à moitié aussi bon que les rumeurs le disent alors nous allons avoir beaucoup d'amusement. Dépêchez-vous d'entrer vous allez être tremper…Ah oui mon nom est Tom maintenant, se présenta-t-il.

Max et Alec s'installèrent donc dans la camionnette suivis par Tom qui ferma la porte.

Logan suivait leur parcours grâce aux montres GPS. A priori la seule ville dans leur direction s'appelait Petrozavodsk mais elle était à 12 heures de voiture.

- Voici Nick, présenta Tom, il va prendre quelques photos de vous pour notre projet.

- Et ce projet... Exige que nous parlions anglais, comme des Américains, pour quels raisons ? demanda Max.

Au même moment Nick prend des photos de Max et Alec et les utilisent pour en créer des nouvelles.

- Bien, tout d'abord nous devons établir de nouvelles identités pour vous deux, et quelque chose me dit que …commença Tom.

Il se pencha et récupéra deux faux passeports fabriqués par Nick, avec les photos de Max et Alec à l'intérieur et il lit à voix haute leurs deux nouveaux noms :

- David et Karen Parker... Ne passent pas beaucoup de temps à parler le russe.

Il leur tendit leurs nouveaux passeports et les rassura :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous reverrons tout, une fois que nous arriverons au Village de la Liberté. En attendant, asseyez-vous tranquillement et profitez du voyage. Vous êtes juste devenus des Américains.

Alec et Max échangèrent un regard, chacun voyait l'ironie de la situation, des américains qui se faisaient passer pour des russes qui eux même se faisaient passer pour des américains, et encore pensa Alec on pourrait rajouter le facteur transgénique là-dedans.

Ensuite ils suivirent le conseil de Tom et essayèrent de profiter du voyage, pendant que Nick lui continuait son travail de manipulation photos.

Une heure plus tard, Logan remarquait que la camionnette s'est arrêtée vers une zone de l'armée abandonnée qui maintenant ressemble à un vrai petit lotissement américain de banlieue.

Le van se gara de nuit près d'une maison de ce quartier. Max et Alec descendirent. Tom les guida à l'intérieur de leur maison où les attendaient plusieurs couples ravis de les voir arriver. Max et Alec les regardèrent lever leur verre tout en sachant que tout ces gens étaient des membres actifs d'un groupe terroriste. Le lotissement s'appelait " liberty village ".

Après les avoirs conduit dans le salon, où se trouvait un petit groupe de gens habillés comme des américains moyens, Tom commença les présentations :

- Tout le monde… Permettez-moi de vous présenter, David et Karen Parker.

Tous levèrent leur verre pour les saluer.

- Salut ! dirent Max et Alec en cœur.

- Bienvenue dans le quartier, rajouta Tom.

- Merci, répondit Alec avec un grand sourire. 

Dans la cuisine

Tom était en train de verser deux verres de soda pour Max et Alec. Ces derniers continuaient leur repérage des lieux, tout deux remarquèrent avec quels soins leur maison avait été aménagé, en effet, il y avait déjà des photos d'eux qui trônaient sur le réfrigérateur.

En leur servant leur boisson Tom expliqua la situation :

- Officiellement la ville est connue comme le Centre de formation 56B, mais des étudiants avaient commencé à l'appeler "le Village de la Liberté" un jour ou l'autre pendant le milieu des années 80.

- Ainsi, c'est une opération du gouvernement. ? tenta Max.

- C'é_tait_ une opération du gouvernement... _Karen_... Mais c'est une entreprise privée maintenant, ce qui est excellente pour nous parce cela nous laisse la liberté de faire notre travail correctement, corrigea-t-il en insistant sur certains mots volontairement.

- Quel estexactement notre travail... Tom? Demanda directement Max.

- Bien, tout de suite... Votre travail est de prouver que vous pouvez faire partie de la mission. Vous êtes en évaluation, nous devons être sûr que vous pouvez vous faire passer pour des Américains d'une façon convaincante. Donc, supposez que tout est un test, vous comprenez ?

Max et Alec lui firent signe de la tête en guise de confirmation.

- Excellent. Maintenant, allons faire les présentations afin que vous appreniez à connaître vos nouveaux voisins... , proposa Tom en sortant de la pièce.

Max se tourna pour regarder Alec, il avait cet air sur son visage qui voulait dire "Vous vous foutez de moi...". Max mit sa montre en route, ensuite ils suivirent Tom dans la salle à manger.

Max tenait son verre de façon à ce que sa montre ait une vue d'ensemble sur la personne à qui on la présentait.

Logan fut réveiller par le signal de transmission de la montre de Max, il se ressaisit rapidement afin de pouvoir rapidement identifier les interlocuteurs de Max et Alec.

Tom les présenta au premier couple.

- Il est si agréable de finalement vous rencontrer, dit la femme.

- Nous avons attendu cela avec impatience pendant quelques temps, ajouta l'homme.

- Croyez-moi, nous aussi. Répondit Max.

Pendant ce temps Logan analysait les photos reçues, il découvrit donc que le premier couple était Sergei Danislov et Elena Vasia. Ces deux personnes étaient responsables d'un attentat qui avait tué 47 personnes à Grozny en 2018. Le deuxième couple était Anatoli et Tatiana Sadova, ces deux là avaient tué plusieurs personnes lors d'un vol dans une banque. Ce seront eux les voisins directs de Max et Alec. Le dernier couple était Raisa Tupakov et Nikolai Brechev. Enfin Tom leur présenta sa femme Dianne. Le vrai nom de celle-ci était Marina Avden.

- Et bien sûr, ma superbe femme, Diane, présenta Tom.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, répondit poliment cette dernière.

- Enchanté également, répondirent en cœur Max et Alec.

Diane leur tendit une photo trafiquée d'eux devant le Colliseum à Rome.

- Je regardais justement votre photo. Tom et moi adorons Rome... Combien de temps êtes-vous restés ?

Ils restèrent un peu étonnés. Max dévisageait Tom et Diane, Alec comprit que Tom était en train de les tester, il répondit rapidement.

- Oh, c'était il y a combien de temps ? réfléchit-il… Il y a six ans ?

- Il y a si longtemps déjà ? répondit Max entrant dans le jeu.

- Ouais, nous avions voulu y aller pour les quinze ans du millénaire, mais tu n'avais pas voulu volé à cause du bug qui avait été annoncé…

- Ouais, et finalement ce n'était vraiment pas une grande affaire...

- Donc nous avions décidé d'y aller au printemps, continua Alec.

- Nous avons adoré cela; aucune foule, aucun touriste... Nous avons même pu entendre le Pape parler, ajouta Max en souriant.

Alec et Max se sourirent tendrement.

- Ouais, ouais... Assez bon, admit Tom.

- Oui, j'ai bien aimé la partie sur le bug de 2015.

- Ils peuvent faire beaucoup mieux cependant.

- Oh, sans aucun doute, acquiesça Diane.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas vous tuer pour une mauvaise histoire.

- Du moins pas la première nuit, précisa Diane avec un sourire très doux.

Max et Alec eurent un rire inconfortable.

Après ces différents entretiens, Logan en déduit que le groupe terroriste avait construit un camp d'entraînement afin d'entraîner des agents russes à se faire passer pour des américains modèles, étrange pensa t-il.

Les invités quittaient la maison,

- Tenez Karen, c'est mon gratin à trois couches, se penchant vers Max d'une façon conspiratrice, nous la recette reverrons plus tard.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent, toutes les personnes fixaient la jeune femme. Tom purifia sa gorge. Avec hésitation, elle se corrigea :

- Nous reverrons la recette plus tard.

Max prit le plat des mains de la femme et le mit de côté.

- J'ai hâte d'y goutter, précisa Max.

- Bonne nuit, tout le monde, répondit la femme avec un sourire embarrassée.

Tous se dirent bonne nuit. Tous les invités partirent, à part Tom et Diane. Une fois que la porte fût fermée, ils se tournèrent pour faire face à Max et Alec.

- Ainsi..., ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Diane.

- C'est différent... De nos emplois habituels, répondit Max.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous débrouillez très bien.

- Mmmhmm, juste, euh... Une choses à garder à l'esprit... Nous vous avons recrutés parce que vous êtes un couple, les Américains aiment les marques d'affection en publique. Vous deux ? Vous...semblez un petit peu froid, interrogea Tom.

- Nous ne sommes pas...en froid.

- Je sais, je sais... Première nuit. C'est un problème commun; ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, les rassura Tom.

Diane s'approcha de Tom en tenant un plat à tarte de métal avec un couvercle.

- Oh et juste encore une chose... Nous avons un petit devoir pour vous, les prévint Tom.

Diane remit le plat de tarte à Max.

- Vous voulez que nous mangions cette tarte ? demanda Max surprise.

- C'est euh...un petit cadeau de bienvenue. Ouvrez-le, demanda Tom.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit pistolet démonté.

- Vous connaissez le nouveau Tokarev ? demanda Tom.

Alec secoua sa tête, non

- Apprenez-le. Vous en aurez besoin demain. Assurez-vous que vous pouvez l'assembler en moins de 20 secondes, avertit Tom.

- Et n'oubliez pas de mettre le gratin de Tammy dans le réfrigérateur, (puis d'un air de conspirateur), la troisième couche c'est du thon... précisa Diane en riant avec Tom.

- Eh bien, nous vous verrons demain, lança Tom en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Dormez bien, ajouta Diane.

- Merci, dit Max.

- Bonne nuit, les salua Alec.

Max regarda Alec d'un air confus.

- Hmmm.

- Ouais, répondit simplement Alec.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, pendant que l'un deux allumait la douche, l'autre ouvrait les robinets à fond. Max et Alec étaient maintenant debout au milieu de la salle de bain entourés par un brouhaha de chute d'eau afin d'empêcher les micros de retransmettre leur conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! demanda Max.

- Ouais, c'est comme un étrange cauchemar ...répondit Alec.

- Et on est pris au piège. Tu as vu la sécurité quand on est arrivé ? demanda Max.

- Ouais, c'est comme une division militaire entière, remarqua Alec, mais pourquoi ils se sont prient autant la tête ? se demanda-t-il.

- Ils doivent projeter une attaque, comprit Max.

- Sur quoi, plaisent ville ?! Ironisa Alec.

- Bien, c'est sûrement une infiltration à long terme, dit Max.

- Pourquoi voler l'arme électromagnétique si c'est à long terme ? demanda Alec. Et, pourquoi des agents secrets s'entraînent à être américain si c'est pour une mission à court terme ? exposa Alec.

- Je ne dis pas que c'est logique, mais ils nous ont demandé de jouer avec eux ! rappela Max.

- Mais c'est un jeu. Ils sont bien organisés, ce sont des professionnels ; tout cela fait partie de leur test, comprit Alec. Qu'apparemment nous échouons...précisa-t-il dépité.

- Non... C'était ridicule...répliqua Max.

- Quoi, à quoi s'attendaient-ils de toute façon ? A ce qu'on ai fait l'amour sur le plancher du salon ?!

- Je suis sur que ça aurait fait grande impression, ajouta Max en souriant.

- Si ce n'est que ça je propose qu'on le face demain, je veux bien me sacrifier si c'est pour sauver le monde, dit Alec la main sur le cœur en signe de patriotisme.

- Idiot, dit Max en lui envoyant un coup dans l'épaule. Demain nous aurons intérêt à faire plus attention.

- Hé je comprends que toi ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça qu'on dise que tu es froide, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Mais moi je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème ça fout un coup au moral et tout ça par ta faute, reine des glaces, dit Alec d'un air très toucher afin de la taquiner.

- Quoi ! s'offusqua Max, reine des glaces ! Ma faute ! Pas la première fois !

Voyant qu'il s'était quelque peu éloignés du sujet, Alec essaya de se rattraper.

- Mais tu sais Maxie, je suis sûr que demain tu pourras mieux faire, et sans le moindre problème, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas le fait d'être chaleureuse...

Elle lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

- Tu as fini de dire des absurdités ! Je n'ai aucun problème moi ! Et qui à dit que j'étais froide ? demanda Max insultée.

- Non. Personne... Cela... Ce n'est pas le point. Donc, quel est notre mouvement suivant ? demanda Alec en changeant rapidement de sujet.

- Nous devons supposer qu'ils suivent à la trace chacun de nos mouvements. Nous maintenons la couverture.

- Ok, on agit comme si on avait rien à cacher, confirma Alec.

- Je vais faire une petite reconnaissance des lieux, pour voir si je peux trouver la bombe.

- Ok, et comme un d'entre nous doit commencer nos devoirs, je m'y colle.

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission Infiltration. par kikinette**  
Chapitre 2

Max enfila rapidement une tenue de sport et partit faire son footing. A l'aide de sa montre, elle essaya de localiser la bombe mais en vain, elle effectua une reconnaissance rapide des lieux puis tomba sur la maison de Tom, elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre où la pièce était éclairée afin de découvrir qui étaient leurs nouveaux patrons en réalité.

Au moment où elle entr'aperçue Diane, elle fut surprise par Tom.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

Max sursauta, mais récupéra presque immédiatement son tact.

- Vous m'avez effrayé... répondit-elle en riant, je pensais que vous ne seriez pas encore couchés. Je voulais hum... Voulais remercier Diane pour le kit de sel de bain qu'elle nous a laissé. C'était vraiment très gentil de sa part.

- Comment avez-vous su que c'était notre maison ?

- Votre nom est sur la boite aux lettres.

- Vous étiez dehors pour un petit footing ?

- J'ai eu besoin de purifier mon esprit.

- Je suppose que vous en avez profité pour faire une reconnaissance…Alors...Que pensez-vous de notre petite ville ? demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Lourd périmètre militaire, gardes armés, effectuant des patrouilles. Peu de gens entrent ou sortent, à moins que vous ne le vouliez. Le manque de présence de sécurité évidente dans la ville elle-même suggère la surveillance vidéo lourde... Caméras de sécurité dans tous les réverbères. Et dans ce secteur immédiat, jugeant par toutes les lignes à haute tension, je dirais qu'une de ces maisons est probablement une station de garde.

- Ouais, au premier signe de troubles nous fermons les rues, et donnons ordre aux tireurs isolés d'éliminer les personnes hostiles… c'est notre version des patrouilles de voisinage. Cela aide chacun à bien dormir la nuit, l'informa-t-il.

Max inclina juste la tête.

- D'accord, ne restez pas trop tard. Vous avez une grande journée demain. Oh, hum… Je m'assurerai de remercier Diane pour les sels de bain.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien, Karen.

Alec était assis à la table de la salle à manger, avec devant lui, les pièces détachées de son nouveau pistolet. Après avoir lancer un chronomètre, il se lança dans son assemblage. Lorsque la dernière pièce fut mise en place, il arrêta le chrono. Alec savait qu'il était observé, il prit donc soin de ne pas remonter le pistolet trop vite, il effectua deux essais, le chrono affichait 35 puis 22 secondes. Enfin il le fit à vitesse normale, pour un transgénique :

- 18 secondes, un jeu d'enfant, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Au même moment, Max franchit la porte de sa nouvelle maison.

- Comment était ton tour, chérie? lui demanda Alec.

- Bien, j'ai rencontré Tom. Apparemment nous pouvons dormir sur nos deux oreilles.

- C'est un grand soulagement.

Tous deux savaient et sentaient qu'ils étaient épiés et cela sûrement dans les moindres recoins de la maison. Ils devaient être à la hauteur s'ils voulaient retrouver cette bombe et ainsi éviter des massacres, et ils en étaient parfaitement conscients.

Après avoir manger un morceau, Max et Alec se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Elle était très grande, avec un joli mobilier et parsemée de photo de couple où ils posaient ensemble. Max se surprit à les regarder longuement, rêveuse.

- Mon cœur, la journée a été longue, je suis sûr qu'un bon bain te ferait du bien, proposa Alec.

- Tu as lu dans mes pensés canard, répondit Max avec un grand sourire hypocrite, il est vrai qu'un bain me ferait du bien, pensa-t-elle.

- Déshabille-toi tranquillement poussin, je vais te le faire couler, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- … profites-en et tu vas voir, pensa Max.

Il revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il était torse nu ne portant plus qu'un jean qui collait parfaitement à sa silhouette, ce qui prit, quelque peu Max, de cours mais elle s'en remit vite.

- Le bain de ma princesse est servi, fit-il avec un grand geste théâtrale lui désignant la salle de bain.

Max se leva afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Lorsque celle-ci passa à proximité d'Alec, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva puis la fit tourner dans les airs. Max cria tout en riant, elle savait qu'elle devait donner le change pour leurs spectateurs mais cela lui faisait du bien de se détendre un peu.

- Et en plus tu as le droit à un porteur jusqu'à ton bain et je te gratterai le dos … et tous les endroits inaccessibles hihihi.

- Qu'elle idée alléchante, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Apres l'avoir porter dans la salle de bain, Alec ferma la porte doucement.

- Dépose-moi tout de suite !

- Avant que je te pose, jure-moi qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles, tu sais très bien que c'était uniquement pour donner le change à Tom, hein Max tu le sais ?

- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas, mais tu me le paieras canard, dit Max entre ses dents.

Alec la posa délicatement, pour se faire, il la souleva de son épaule à bout de bras puis la fit glisser le long de son corps. Tous deux restèrent un instant yeux dans les yeux, puis Max revint à elle, voyant cela Alec prit les devants.

- Si je t'ai attiré ici, ce n'est pas pour te voir nue, enfin pas seulement, admit-il en riant, ce qui lui valu un coup derrière la tête de la part de Max, donc je disais, reprit-il, j'ai vérifié toutes les pièces de cette belle maison et celle-ci est la seule où il n'y avait qu'une caméra micro, que j'ai malencontreusement aspergée d'eau en me rafraîchissant tout à l'heure.

Max analysa la pièce rapidement et remarqua qu'Alec avait réellement fait couler le bain, il avait également allumé quelques bougies ; voyant ce que Max regardait Alec se sentit obliger de préciser.

- La journée a vraiment été longue, j'étais lancé et les bougies m'avaient l'air de sentir bon…

- Hum…merci, répondit simplement Max,…donc il n'y avait qu'une caméra ici, tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre ?

- Ils ont sûrement pensé que ce n'était pas nécessaire, vu le nombre qui se trouvaient dans les autres pièces, et la plupart ne pourraient pas être trouvées par un ordinaire, c'est vraiment du boulot de pro.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Qu'as-tu découvert d'autre ?

- Pas grand chose, j'ai fait mes devoirs comme un grand, il n'y a eu aucun problème bien sûr, et toi ?

- Je n'ai rien vu qui m'a mit directement sur les traces de la bombe, mais Tom m'a donné la chaire de poule, il est vraiment bizarre…, sinon il y a des tireurs isolées en cas de problèmes et un système de surveillance très impressionnant, comme on l'avait prévu.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, on va devoir faire très attention, et surtout, ils nous testent en permanence.

Max acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Et justement en parlant de test, il serait temps que tu ailles dans ton bain.

- Pardon ?

- Et oui, ils ont très bien entendu que tu allais dans ton bain, donc il faut qu'ils entendent l'eau et que tu ressortes avec les cheveux mouillés etc.…

- Aucun problème, j'adore les bons bains.

- Je sais, ne put s'empêcher de préciser Alec.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour sortir afin que je prenne mon bain !

- Comme je te l'ai dit tout est un test, donc on doit donner le change, on est un jeune couple, et les jeunes couples… enfin tu sais, n'est-ce pas tu sais, Max, rassure-moi ?

- La ferme, bien sûr que je sais, et qu'est-ce que tu proposes qu'on prenne notre bain ensemble, ça va pas toi !

- Non moi je pensais attendre là et prendre une douche rapide quand tu aurais fini afin qu'on sorte ensemble avec les cheveux mouillés, mais si tu m'invites, je ne vais tout de même pas refusé.

- Idiot, allez retourne-toi et ne t'avise pas de me regarder !

- La tentation va être énorme, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai qu'une parole, mais si toi tu changes d'avis, fait-le moi savoir.

- Crétin ! Ne compte pas là-dessus, reste bien retourné et ça peu prendre un moment, alors mets-toi à l'aise.

- Ok, sur ce Alec entreprit d'enlever son jean.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me mets à l'aise, comme tu me l'as demandé.

- Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça !

- Ne fais pas ta timoré Max, je sais que tu adores me voir en petite tenue, et ne t'inquiète pas, moi je ne vais pas t'interdire de te faire plaisir, alors n'hésites pas et tu pourras même me rejoindre sous la douche.

- Prend tes rêves pour la réalité vas-y, bon retourne-toi et …

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive, je sais très bien ce que tu feras subir à mon joli corps si j'ose me retourner, dit Alec tout en s'installant sur un des fauteuils placés devant le grand miroir de la luxueuse salle de bain. Il s'est bien sûr tourné de façon à ne pas voir Max.

- Très bien.

Apres s'être assurée une dernière fois qu'Alec ne regardait pas, elle commença à se déshabiller, puis se dépêcha ensuite d'entrer dans le bain chaud qui l'attendait. Elle ne put retenir un long soupir de plaisir lorsqu'elle fut complètement dans l'eau.

Alec entendit Max se dévêtir, il pouvait parfaitement visualiser la scène, mais essaya pourtant de penser à autre chose, or c'était impossible. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bain qu'il lui avait préparé, les images affluèrent de plus belle, il aurait tellement voulu être cette eau qui caressait son corps parfait qu'était le sien. Il tenta de nouveau de se reprendre mais Max choisit ce moment la pour pousser un soupir de plaisir. Par ce simple petit son, elle détruisit totalement la mince barrière mentale qu'Alec avait tentée de construire depuis qu'elle avait commencé à se déshabiller. Il était maintenant assaillit par des centaines d'images d'elle, l'envie de se retourner afin de l'admirer le tiraillait de plus en plus fort, il luttait contre tous ses instincts qui lui disaient de la rejoindre. Il se battait avec force mais ne put résister à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil, il se plaça de façon à la voir dans le grand miroir. Il l'apercevait de dos, sa nuque fine, ses frêles épaules humides. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux.

Max savourait son bain malgré la présence d'Alec, ce qui l'étonna. Soudain une sensation étrange lui parcourue le corps, elle sentait comme une main chaude lui parcourir la nuque et les épaules. Cette sensation était si réelle qu'un instant elle se demanda si ce n'était pas Alec, elle voulut se retourner afin de vérifier mais la sensation était si agréable qu'elle ne voulait pas la faire cesser.

Alec observait toujours Max, il faisait danser son regard sur son corps, étrangement il avait l'impression qu'elle réagissait à ses caresses visuelles. Cette pensée l'émoustilla encore plus, il essaya de détacher ses yeux d'elle, sa raison l'emporta et après quelques longues minutes, il y parvint. Il se concentra très rapidement sur la mission afin de ne pas être tenté de nouveau.

Max sentit tout à coup un grand froid l'envahir, les caresses avait disparu, cette réalisation désagréable lui fit écourter son bain.

- Je sors Alec, alors ne te retourne pas, je te préviendrais quand tu pourras utilisé la douche.

- Ok pas de problème, Alec était encore trop sous le choc pour plaisanter, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Max sortit de son bain et s'enroula dans une serviette, elle chercha rapidement s'il y avait de quoi se changer, car ses habits étaient sales.

- Dis, tu as vu s'il y avait des affaires de rechange ici ?

- Oui je crois dans le placard à droite, répondit Alec un grand sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela ce qu'il avait trouver lors de son investigation.

- Merci……c'est une blague ! cria à moitié Max.

- Qui a-t-il, demanda-t-il en se retournant et en allant la rejoindre devant le placard.

- Hé ! Je t'avais dit d'attendre, lui rappela Max.

Alec la dévisagea, puis il la détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle était étroitement enroulée dans une serviette blanche cotonneuse. La serviette recouvrait le minimum de son corps, elle enserrait sa poitrine et s'arrêtait à la naissance de ses cuisses. Alec ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps parfait. Max était comme hypnotisée par son regard , il était si pénétrant, de nouveau, elle ressentit cette sensation étrange, comme si Alec ne faisait pas que la regarder, comme s'il la touchait, où que ses yeux regardaient, une sensation chaude apparaissait.

Après de longue minutes de transe, chacun reprit ses esprits. Max voulant cacher son trouble, reprit là où elle s'était arrêté plus tôt.

- Regarde-moi ça !, désigna-t-elle.

Alec suivit son regard, et aperçut dans le placard une jolie, même très jolie nuisette rose avec de fine bretelle, un joli décolleté en V, elle était faite dans un voile légèrement transparent, et devait s'arrêter mi-cuisse. Alec feint l'étonnement, et se retint de rire mais ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire en disant.

- Et bien Max je ne vois pas le problème, elle est très jolie cette nuisette, et ça m'a l'air d'être ta taille, non ?

- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, je ne vais pas mettre ça !

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Alec.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Non je sais pas.

- Alec !

- Oui, Maxie ?

- Arrête tes enfantillages, et aide moi a trouvé une solution.

- Ecoute Max, dit-il en reprennent son sérieux, la seule solution c'est que tu mettes cette jolie nuisette et qu'on aille se coucher.

- …

Il reprit avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

- De toute façon je ne vois pas où est le problème, si c'est juste que tu ne veux pas que je te voit là-dedans. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi puisque là tu n'est pas beaucoup plus habillée et ça ne te pose pas de problème là. Il ponctua sa phrase en la dévorant du regard une nouvelle fois.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde et sensuelle.

- Arrête c'est tout, et je ne vais pas mettre ça un point c'est tout !

- C'est comme tu veux canard, si tu préfères dormir nue, je suis tout à fait d'accord.

- Ne m'appelle pas canard et arrête de dire des absurdités.

- Mais mon cœur, dis-moi si je me trompes, mais mis à part cette jolie nuisette où ta tenue d'Eve, tu n'as pas beaucoup de choix, à part bien sûr si tu veux dormir avec tes habits de tout à l'heure ce qui paraîtra très louche à nos spectateurs et qui du coup mettra fin à notre couverture et à nos vies par la même occasion. Mais je te laisse choisir la solution que tu préfères.

Max fulminait, il avait raison, elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Bon d'accord mais si tu en profites, je me fous de notre couverture c'est moi qui te tuerait !

- Oh Maxie tu me fais mal au cœur là, tu sais, comme si moi j'allais en profiter…

- Tu es prévenu…

- Tiens en parlant de profiter, n'oublie pas que toi tu as le droit de me regarder sous la douche, dit-il en entrant dans la cabine.

Alec retira son caleçon et commença à se savonner. Max s'était vite retournée afin de ne pas le voir nu, déjà qu'en caleçon il l'a laissai bouche bée, il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable, pensa-t-elle.

Alec profita d'être sous la douche et de la pudeur de Max pour abordé un sujet difficile :

- Ah justement en parlant de ça, tu ne vas pas aimé ce que je vais te dire mais ça va être obligatoire ça aussi.

- Quoi encore, tu vas me dire que tu veux qu'on fasse une partie de jambe en l'air pour être plus crédible aussi, dit-elle en riant à moitié.

- Ah ben tu le prends mieux que ce que je pensais.

- Alec !

- Je plaisante, je plaisante, dit-il en se protégeant des multiples coups qu'elle lui mettait.

- Je vais te tuer !

- Non sérieusement Max, je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter, mais il va falloir donner le change en sortant de cette salle de bain, donc on va être obliger de jouer au parfait petit couple mais étant donné qu'on a déjà donné le change ici on aura pas à faire, en reprenant tes mots, de partie de jambe en l'air…à part bien sûr si tu me le demandes gentiment. Dit il sortant de la douche.

- Prend tes rêves pour la réalité,…et d'accord je comprend, on va être obliger de donner le change, alors va dans la chambre je vais me changer, et si tu te moques de moi ou si tu racontes ça à notre retour, je te tue.

Elle appuya sa menace en le frappant du doigt sur son torse nu, elle voulus empêcher ses yeux de l'admirer mais n'y arrivas pas, ils descendirent le long de son torse musclé suivant les petites gouttelettes qui y traçaient des sillons hypnotiseurs, quel furent leurs mécontentement lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur la serviette qui enserrai sa taille. Max se ressaisis rapidement après la découverte de la serviette et se re-concentra.

Alec attrapa la main de Max et l'appuya sur son torse, puis il la regarda dans les yeux et dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur je ne me moquerais jamais de toi.

Il baisa sa main et s'échappa rapidement de la salle de bain.

Max resta légèrement bouche bée, puis entreprit de mettre sa nuisette. Une fois celle-ci enfilée, elle s'observa dans le grand miroir. Ses cheveux avait légèrement bouclé suite au bain, et lui retombait en cascade sur les épaules, la nuisette lui allait parfaitement, le décolleté laissait apparaître juste ce qu'il fallait de poitrine, le tissu était très légèrement transparent laissant ainsi apparaître ses formes. Elle décida :

- Tant qu'à devoir donner le change, autant le faire en s'amusant. Alec veut s'amuser à mes dépends avec cette histoire de nuisette et bien on va être deux à rire.

Ainsi elle commença à se maquiller légèrement, elle remonta ses cheveux et laissa tomber quelques mèches bouclées afin d'encadrer son visage.

- On va être deux à rire, on verra quelle tête il fera quand il me verra.

Alec s'était allongé sur le grand lit, en caleçon, il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir Max dans sa magnifique nuisette. Il avait tamisé la lumière, allumé quelques bougies, il avait hâte de voir la tête que ferait Max en voyant l'ambiance qu'il avait crée.

Mais soudain un sentiment d'effroi le parcourut :

- Attention à ne pas te laisser aller, tu dois être professionnel, et ne pas te laisser distraire, se dit-il. Il va falloir être fort.

Max choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain, elle ouvrit la porte un jet de lumière éclaira Alec. Max resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, elle fut surprise par l'atmosphère de la chambre.

Alec observait Max l'air ébahi, elle avait l'air d'un ange avec ce halo de lumière qui provenait de la salle de bain. Tout était parfait, le rose lui allait parfaitement au teint, cette nuisette était comme une seconde peau, laissant juste voir ce qu'il fallait pour mourir d'envie d'en voir plus. Son corps apparaissait en transparence grâce à la lumière, il distinguait ainsi l'ensemble de ses courbes.

Max fixait Alec, il était allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, la lumière des bougies dansait sur son torse nu, révélant ainsi l'ensemble de ses muscles, ses cheveux étaient encore humide de la douche. Son visage était également empli de cette lumière féerique, son visage avait quelque chose d'angélique, toute trace de son masque avait disparu, il paraissait encore plus beau. 

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission Infiltration. par kikinette**  
Chapitre 3

Max s'avança lentement vers Alec, celui-ci se redressa ; tous deux essayèrent de sembler le plus naturel possible mais c'était très dur, l'atmosphère se faisait électrique. Alec se lança tout de même, il s'assura que sa voix n'allait pas trahir son trouble à Max, et dit :

- Oh chérie, tu es magnifique !

La sincérité se lisait sur son visage.

- Merci, ne put que répondre Max tout en continuant de s'approcher.

Alec était maintenant assis au bord du lit, il tendit sa main à Max.

- Viens ici mon ange.

Une fois la main de Max posé délicatement dans la sienne, il l'attira doucement vers lui. Max était debout entre les cuisses d'Alec, celui-ci parcourait son corps avec ses yeux, puis ses mains ne purent plus résister et se placèrent sur les hanches délicates de Max, la sensation du tissu mélangée aux courbes de la jeune femme sous ses doigts électrisa Alec tout le long du corps. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Max, tout en gardant ce contact très particulier Alec se leva lentement, il frôla chaque partie du corps de Max, mais ne détacha jamais son regard du sien. Une fois debout ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Max offrit sa main à Alec son corps tout entier frissonna, elle se laissa ensuite attirer de plus en plus près de lui, une fois entre ses jambes, elle sentit ses yeux dansés sur l'ensemble de son corps ce qui lui procura une sensation de chaleur intense, elle ressentit l'envie folle de plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis de parcourir son corps, de le découvrir tout entier. Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Alec se poser sur ses hanches, elle faillit défaillir ce qui lui fit très peur, comment allait-elle résister à ce qui allait venir si une simple caresse lui faisait autant d'effet. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et vit que la même interrogation s'y reflétait, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas sortir indemne de cette mission.

Tous deux étaient maintenant debout, un espace infime les séparait, Alec avait toujours ses mains sur les hanches de Max, il y décrivait sans s'en rendre compte des cercles lents et savoureux, qui ravissait Max. Elle n'avait pu résister plus longtemps et parcourait son corps avec ses mains, caressant tantôt ses cheveux puis son code barre, même si celui-ci avait été effacé.

Personne ne pourrait dire qui à fait quoi, mais en l'espace d'un instant l'intervalle qui les séparait disparu pour laisser place à deux corps savamment entremêler. Alec déposait de minuscules baisers sur la lèvre inférieure de Max, puis la suça, la mordilla. Elle répondit en approfondissement une nouvelle fois ce baiser magique. Chacun était perdu dans le flot de sensations qui le pénétrait, leurs langues dansaient, se battaient, se caressaient, dans un feu d'artifice d'émotion. Leurs corps prenaient enfin vie, après tant d'années de maltraitance, de traque, de sentiments refoulés, ils s'enflammaient enfin.

Max n'en revenait pas, ce baiser était…. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire une chose aussi folle, jamais elle n'aurait cru partager un tel baiser, encore moins avec Alec. Elle se consumait de plaisir, et encore ce n'était qu'un baiser lui fit remarquer une petite voix intérieure, oui mais quel baiser, elle aurait voulu que jamais il ne prenne fin.

Alec était en train de perdre l'esprit, il était en train d'embrasser Max, et elle l'embrassait en retour, et même si c'était au départ pour garder leur couverture, tous deux savait très bien que cette motivation initiale était loin derrière eux, à l'instant ou leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées le jeu avait disparu, et c'est cela qui troublait le plus Alec car ce baiser n'était pas un simulacre, il était bel est bien réel, trop même car il aurait voulu que jamais il ne s'arrête. Car jamais même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait partagé un tel baiser, pas même avec Max.

Mais le baiser dut prendre fin, tous deux commençaient à manquer d'air et avaient besoin de plus de contact, et pour cela ils devaient tout d'abord revenir à la réalité. Ils éloignèrent leurs lèvres de quelques millimètres et se regardèrent dans les yeux, le souffle court et les yeux pétillants, emplis d'une lueur très particulière. Ils s'interrogèrent ensuite du regard, se demandant lequel des deux allait briser le charme, qui allait mettre fin à cette nouvelle expérience. Devant le fait qu'aucun des deux n'était encore prêt à s'arrêter, ils acquiescèrent très légèrement de la tête afin de montrer leurs consentements pour la suite de ce qui avait été initialement prévu pour la protection de leurs couvertures.

Alec prit Max dans ses bras la souleva dans les airs puis la posa délicatement sur le lit, il la recouvrit en partie avec son corps, et repartit à la conquête de sa bouche pulpeuse.

Ils s'exploraient mutuellement de leurs mains, chaque nouvelle partie de peau découverte était traité avec soin. Alec fit glisser une de ses mains sur les cuisses fermes et douces de Max, il remonta lentement, il passa ensuite sous la nuisette effleura sa hanche puis caressa son ventre. Toutes ses caresses rendaient Max, folle, chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il touchait prenait comme feu, elle n'avait jamais été aussi consciente de son corps qu'à cet instant. La seule chose qui la rassurait c'est qu'Alec était sûrement dans le même cas, car à chacune de ses caresses elle le sentait réagir sous ses doigts experts.

Elle caressa sa joue lentement tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il avait un regard si assoiffé, elle fit descendre sa main le long de son torse parfaitement sculpté, tout en maintenant le contact d'œil, elle s'attarda longuement sur son ventre musclé puis elle glissa sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer, en soie véritable, remarqua-t-elle, sa main descendait de quelques centimètres puis remontait, elle déposa ainsi de longues caresses à la lisière de son boxer.

Elle le torturait et il le savait parfaitement, mais il ne voulait pour rien au monde que cette torture s'arrête, ses caresses mélangées avec le regard qu'elle lui adressait, c'était bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu rêver, et pourtant c'était la réalité, enfin presque, se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Cette remarque remit quelque peu ses idées au clair, il observa Max qui maintenant déposait de légers baisers sur son torse. Cette vue le ravi au plus au point, tout comme la sensation de ces baisers sur sa peau surchauffée, mais le peu d'esprit qu'il avait retrouver l'empêchait d'apprécier ce moment au maximum, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'ils allaient plus loin, lui et Max en souffriraient. Elle ne lui parlerait sûrement plus, lui reprochant d'avoir profiter de la situation comme d'habitude et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait supporter de la voir triste et fâchée contre lui pour ça, c'est pourquoi il rassembla toute la force qu'il put, il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Max. Ce baiser fut intense et différent, au point que Max comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se retira donc et fixa Alec dans les yeux d'un air interrogateur.

- Ma chérie, on a une très longue journée demain, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue plus sûre.

Max revint à la réalité le plus rapidement possible en essayant d'occulter un instant toutes les sensations qu'elle venait de ressentir dans ses bras. Elle comprit ensuite qu'il faisait le bon choix, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour se laisser aller de la sorte, elle le remercia rapidement du regard, d'être celui qui a eu le force d'arrêter ce qui arrivait, mais se reprocha intérieurement de ne pas avoir eu cette force, ou la volonté ajouta-t-elle pensive.

- Tu as raison mon canard,…

- Et en plus je ne me suis pas encore totalement remit de notre « bain », je m'étonnerais toujours de ta souplesse, ajouta-t-il afin de dissiper le léger malaise qui commençait à s'installer entre eux.

Max qui était toujours entremêlée avec lui, lui jeta un regard noir mais amusé, lui assurant qu'il allait lui payer cette remarque. Elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu :

- Je sais mon cœur, dit-elle en se frottant contre lui avec tout son corps, mais tu n'as encore rien vu, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui laissa comprendre à Alec qu'elle était sérieuse sur ce point.

Alec déglutit, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raté quelque chose d'extraordinaire, et qui peut-être ne se reproduirait jamais. Max fut contente du regard sur le visage d'Alec, bien fait, pensa-t-elle, ça t'apprendra à fermer ta bouche, ajouta-t-elle en riant intérieurement, puis elle s'allongea à coté de lui. Le manque de contact entre eux créa comme un vent froid qui les parcourait de l'intérieur, tous deux frissonnèrent, un instant passa puis :

- Viens dans les draps mon cœur, il fait soudainement frais ici, fit remarquer Alec en se glissant au chaud, puis il ouvrit le lit pour Max, elle s'y faufila également.

Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre dans leur nouveau lit, le dos de Max contre le torse d'Alec, leurs jambes légèrement repliées et emboîtées. Alec posa sa main sur le ventre de Max, qui y superposa la sienne. Ils réalisèrent en même temps à quel point ils se sentaient bien ainsi, ce qui les perturba un peu, mais étrangement tous deux préférèrent ne pas rompre ce moment de joie simple, par des interrogations auxquelles ils ne trouveraient sans doute pas de réponses de toutes façons.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, chacun écoutant l'autre respirer, puis Alec se suréleva à l'aide de son coude et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Max :

- Bonne nuit,…. mon ange, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

- Bonne nuit, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère et doux qu'il ne pouvait voir mais qu'il ressentit.

Après quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent paisiblement toujours enlacés

Le lendemain matin.

Tom arriva sur le pas de la porte de Max et Alec, il sonna, la porte s'ouvrit sur le petit couple parfait américain made in Santa-Barbara. Alec portait un polo bleu ciel avec une veste bleu foncé accompagné d'un pantalon beige, Max, elle, portait un pull rose avec des losanges bruns et blancs et des baskets basses blanches

- Quel temps magnifique, s'exclama Tom ravi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Karen !

- Bonjour Tom.

- N'êtes vous pas radieuse aujourd'hui ? dit-il en se penchant vers Max et en l'enlaçant comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Bonjour, ajouta-t-il, puis il se concentra sur Alec.

- Bien dormi David ?

- Comme un bébé, lui répondit Alec avec un grand sourire.

- Oh hé, regardez ! remarqua Tom, nous portons la même chemise. Vous seriez stupéfait de savoir comment souvent ça arrive ici. Ainsi, je suppose que nous serons des jumeaux aujourd'hui. Alors nous sommes partis, leur proposa-t-il.

- Est-ce que je dois prendre l'arme à feu ? demanda Alec.

- Non, on vous en fournira une.

Ils descendirent la rue tous ensemble. Tom entreprit de faire le guide touristique.

- Nous avons une station service, un théâtre...

Un homme passa à leur hauteur.

- Salut Tom !

- Ah salut, répondit Tom puis il continua, un supermarché, bowling…

- Pourquoi le gouvernement a besoin d'un bowling...,demanda Max curieuse.

- Trop d'agents ont eu leur couverture grillée durant les années 50. Les Russes ne pouvaient pas saisir la culture, donc ils s'y sont immergés. Oh ! dit-il en claquant ses doigts, Hé, ça me rappelle, je euh, il sort une boîte de sa poche, j'ai un autre petit cadeau. Comme vous êtes un couple, vous pourriez avoir besoin de ça.

Il remit à Max la boîte, qu'elle ouvrit pour révéler une paire d'alliance.

- J'ai juste supposé que ça puisse aider avec votre... Vous savez, vos questions d'intimité…, puis il tapota Alec sur le bras en le dépassant.

Max remit son alliance à Alec, chacun entreprit de mettre la sienne tout en se regardant dans les yeux, une sensation étrange dans le creux de l'estomac.

Tom, Max et Alec entrèrent dans une agence de voiture d'occasion.

- Ce n'est pas un concept nouveau. Croyez-moi, quelque part en Amérique, les agents de la C.I.A. sont assis dans un faux Koroshkovia étudiant les manières russes, les informa Tom.

- Vous avez construit une agence de voiture d'occasion ? demanda Max.

- Station d'entraînement 327F, votre objectif est simple : vous devez acheter un convertible. Il se retourna et leur montra un convertible qui était sur une estrade tournante.

- Quoi ? demanda Alec surprit par ce test.

- Vous serez évalués sur l'analyse réflexe, les réponses émotionnelles et l'endurance physique, leur précisa-t-il.

- Endurance physique ? questionna Max.

Un vendeur s'approcha d'eux. Sur son étiquette on pouvait lire "PHIL".

- Bienvenu à l'Agence du Village de la Liberté, lança Phil.

- Bonne chance, leur dit Tom en s'éloignant.

- Vous avez dû entendre parler de notre nouvelle offre de vente. Nous avons un financement à 0 durant 72 mois et un choix à couperle souffle.

- Bien, en réalité, Phil... Nous sommes venus ici afin d'acheter un convertible, l'informa Alec.

- Vous êtes sûr de cela ? Parce que nous avons seulement un convertible et... Hum, c'est une voiture assez rapide, les prévient Phil.

- C'est comme ça que nous vivons, Phil. Vite, répondit Max sans expressions.

- Bien, se résolut Phil.

Ils les conduisit prêt du convertible sur l'estrade tournante.

- Peu de chose vous fait sentir aussi libre qu'avec un nouveau cabriolet, n'est ce pas, affirma Phil.

Alec ouvrit la porte et s'installa dans la voiture.

- Qu'allez-vous nous prendre pour que nous puissions obtenir ce bébé, Phil ? demanda Alec.

- Vous êtes venu en tant qu'acheteurs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce aussi évident que ça? demanda Max en minaudant.

- Bien, vous ne devenez pas le meilleur vendeur du mois quatre fois de suite sans savoir comment lire les gens. Jeunes mariés, n'est ce pas ?

- Jeunes mariés relatifs..., répondit Max.

- Puis-je voir votre bague ?

Max tendit sa main pour que Phil puisse voir son alliance.

Phil siffla, impressionné, puis il demanda :

- Comment a-t-il fait sa demande ?

- Il... m'a emmené à…, bredouilla Max.

- Seattle, en réalité, intervient Alec, il envoya à Max un léger sourire, qu'elle lui rendit chaleureusement.

On pouvait voir sur leur visage qu'ils pensaient au voyage qu'ils avaient soit disant fait, il y a trois ans.

- J'avais projeté tout un week-end romantique, suite présidentielle au Biltmore, dîner aux chandelles sur une terrasse surplombant la ville, …donc nous somme arrivés en ville et elle n'arrêterait pas de parler du Space Needle, donc je pensais faire ma demande après avoir visiter cette ancienne merveille d'architecture.

Alec sortit de la voiture pour être debout face à Max, il la regarda dans les yeux puis continua à parler.

- Et ensuite j'ai vu comment elle était heureuse. Cela m'a fait oublier tous mes plans stupides. Nous avions même un chef personnel faisant un repas incroyable à l'hôtel et... j'ai fais ma demande le genou à terre à des centaines de mètres du sol, sur un des vestiges de l'Amérique pré-impulsion…. Qui est maintenant si cher à notre cœur qu'on y retourne en pèlerinage, tous les deux, face au vide et à l'immensité de la ville.

Alec donna un regard très intense à Max, elle fit de même clairement fascinée par son histoire

- Maintenant, comment puis-je résister aux charmes de jeunes amoureux ? Qu'en pensez-vous, nous nous asseyons et parlerons affaire, proposa Phil.

Phil les avait conduit dans son bureau puis s'était absenté. Max digérait encore l'histoire d'Alec, elle se tourna pour lui parler, son visage plein de questions.

- Quoi ? demanda Alec.

Max avait un regard hésitant, mais elle se lança et elle ouvrit alors sa bouche pour parler... Et Phil choisit ce moment pour revenir dans le bureau.

- Bonnes nouvelles, les enfants ! J'ai dû m'entretenir avec mon directeur commercial, mais il s'avère que je vais être capable de vous offrir... Le taux réserver aux jeunes mariés. Il y a juste un petit problème, un autre couple est intéressé par la voiture. Ken et Linda vous les connaissez, je crois ?

- Nous les avons rencontrés hier dans la nuit, confirma Max.

Phil leur montre, à travers la salle d'exposition, un bureau de l'autre côté, où Ken et Linda sont assis. Ils leurs font signe de la main.

- Bien, ils sont arrivés aux Village de Liberté quelques jours avant vous et ils sont en évaluation aussi. Nous allons seulement laisser UNcouple rejoindre notre famille ici et, devenir américain…

Phil attrape une mallette de métal sous le bureau et la pose lourdement sur son bureau.

- Nous avons pensé que nous déciderions du gagnant avec une bonne vielle... Compétition, dit-il en ouvrant la mallette. Le couple gagnant ressortira en vie de notre programme, oh et avec un cabriolet tout neuf... Tandis que le couple perdant, et bien... il mourra.

Phil ouvrit le mallette et révéla un pistolet identique à celui sur lequel Alec s'était exercé hier.

- Maintenant je dois probablement m'éclipser avant de me prendre une balle. Oh et il semble que Lloyd, leur vendeur, leur ai déjà donné leurs armes... Désolé. Bonne chance à vous, lança Phil en s'enfuyant.

Alec se déplaça afin de commencer l'assemblage frénétique de l'arme, tout comme Ken et Linda. Ken finit en premier l'assemblage de l'arme, puis il remit l'arme a Linda.

- A terre ! cria Max.

A SUIVRE...

alors qu'en pensez vous?


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila le dernier chapitre de mission infiltration, j'espère que vous aimerez, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Et encore merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de laissez des reviews.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Mission Infiltration. par kikinette**  
Chapitre 4

- A terre ! cria Max.

Max et Alec donnèrent un petit coup au bureau de Phil à temps pour se protéger des premiers tirs du couple adverse. Alec finit d'assembler son arme, il la souleva sur le bord du bureau pendant que Ken et Linda se dispersèrent. Alec s'éloigna du bureau et Ken l'attaqua avec la valise de métal qui avait contenue l'arme destinée à son couple. L'arme à feu d'Alec glissa à travers le plancher du bureau jusqu'à la salle d'exposition. Alec et Ken se ruèrent dessus, les coups volaient.

Max se cacha derrière une des voitures lorsque Linda lui tira dessus. Après un moment, elle courut à travers la salle d'exposition, récupéra l'arme à feu d'Alec, puis elle roula à travers le capos du convertible pour se cacher à l'intérieur pendant que Linda lui tirait toujours dessus. Max tira sur Linda, cette derrière esquiva derrière une voiture.

Alec donna un coup de pied à la valise et donna un coup de poing à Ken. Pendant ce temps Max, toujours dans la voiture, visa et tira, touchant Linda dans la poitrine. En regardant devant elle, elle vit Alec et Ken dans les restes du bureau de Phil, toujours en pleine bagarre. Max fouilla dans la voiture pour attraper les clefs, après les avoir trouver elle mit vite le contact. Alec jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir d'où provenait le bruit de moteur, il mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Ken. Max fit crisser les pneus de la voiture, en la descendant de la rampe d'exposition. Alec se leva et donna de grands coups à Ken avec sa valise de métal, le poussant du bureau de Phil directement sur le chemin de Max. Max le percuta avec la voiture et Ken s'envola pour atterrir sur le béton.

Max pilla et hurla :

- Monte!

Alec sauta dans la voiture et tous deux partirent à toute vitesse.

Une fois arrivés à leur maison, ils se dirigèrent directement vers la seule pièce privée sûre, la salle de bain. Après avoir ouvert tous les robinets par mesure de sécurité, tous deux s'assirent, Max sur le rebord de la baignoire et Alec prit place sur le plancher, son dos contre la moitié du mur qui protégeait les toilettes.

- On est foutus, se résigna Max

- Bien, le protocole nous dit d'entrer en contact avec Logan et de le prévenir de ce qui se passe.

- Nous pourrions avoir accès à leurs communications, maintenant que nous avons "rejoint la famille du Village de la Liberté"..., fit remarquer Max.

- Ils ont essayé de nous tuer pour une voiture. Je veux dire, si nous restons, ils pourraient... Nous envoyez au supermarché lancez des grenades...

- Bien, nous ne pouvons pas juste partir. Cette place est comme une prison ! Notre meilleure option est toujours de maintenir notre couverture, conclut Max.

Alec inclina la tête à contre-cœur, ce qui lui rappela par le biais d'une grande douleur qu'il s'était blessé à la tété lors de leur petit test. Puis il ajouta :

- Ok, mais la prochaine fois que nous devrons faire un petit test, je prend notre arme, je me fous de ce qu'ils disent.

- Au fait ma montre s'est cassée durant ma petite altercation, donc impossible de prévenir Logan, le prévint Max.

- Super la mienne aussi, dit Alec après avoir vérifier la sienne, vraiment Logan nous refile de la camelote.

Alec libéra un long soupir de fatigue et appuya sa tête endolorie contre le mur derrière lui.

Max regarda réellement Alec pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison, elle réalisa qu'il avait été blessé une trace de sang séché lui courait le long du visage et collait ses cheveux.

- Alec, viens ici, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant une main afin de l'aider à se lever.

Il accepta l'aide et se laissa hisser sur le rebord de la baignoire à côté de Max. Cette dernière examina sa blessure ce qui le fit tressaillir, il avait une entaille sur le front à la naissance de son cuire chevelu.

- C'est grave ? demanda Alec légèrement affolé par le regard que Max posait sur lui.

- Tu as déjà été mieux…, répondit elle doucement, son regard toujours fixé sur sa blessure.

Une immense sensation de crainte l'envahie soudainement à la simple pensée qu'il aurait pu être blessé plus grièvement, voir tuer…Elle dirigea sa main le long de son visage puis dans ses cheveux, elle posa son autre main sur sa joue tout en le tirant doucement vers elle, ainsi elle put embrasser sa tempe près de là où il avait été blessé.

Cela surprit quelque peu Alec, mais il ressentit une sorte d'apaisement lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Il avait quelques minutes plus tôt perçu la peur et la crainte dans les yeux de Max lorsqu'elle l'examinait. Et il avait compris ce à quoi elle pensait, simplement parce que dans une situation inverse où Max aurait été blesser, il savait pertinemment que c'est dans ses yeux qu'on aurait pu lire cette crainte, car la simple idée qu'elle aussi aurait pu être blessé à cet instant, lui coupa le souffle et lui broya le cœur. Il se laissa donc aller savourant le fait qu'elle n'était pas blessée mais également heureux de voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui, et qui sait peut-être que ce qui c'est passé hier dans la nuit était bel et bien vrai pour elle aussi.

Cette dernière pensée fut confirmée au moment où les douces lèvres de Max se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes.

Max ne pensait plus, elle fonctionnait maintenant à l'instinct, trop heureuse de voir que sa blessure n'était pas grave, elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences de ses actes, pour elle juste cet instant comptait, plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est Alec et elle.

Max commença à déposer de petits baisers sur le côté du visage d'Alec tout en caressant délicatement sa joue. Alec se retira légèrement, juste assez pour examiner son doux visage, puis tous deux se rapprochèrent et échangèrent un baiser tendre. Comme celui-ci s'approfondissait, Alec souleva une main jusqu'à la joue de Max et l'attira dans ses bras.

Après l'échange de plusieurs baisers passionnés, Max se retira et fixa Alec dans les yeux, on pouvait lire dans leurs regards l'envie, la frustration, le désir et l'urgence.

- Trop de vêtements, dit-elle en lui retirant son pull.

Alec ne se fit pas prier, quelques instants plus tard tous les deux étaient enfin nus, se sentant beaucoup plus libre mais pas encore assez proche l'un de l'autre, malgré le fait que chaque centimètre de leur peau se touchait, ils leur fallaient plus…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la douche, sans pour autant cesser leurs baisers. Tous les deux étaient maintenant sous un jet d'eau chaude, glissant sur leur corps déjà surchauffé par les caresses que lui prodiguait l'autre. Ils étaient nus sous cet agréable jet, ils n'avaient gardé que leur alliance.

Max se retira un peu et demanda :

- L'histoire que tu as raconté à l'agence…

Alec inclina la tête, Max fit glisser sa main sur la joue d'Alec, il se pencha et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- …le Space Needle…la demande en mariage…le pèlerinage…toi et moi, enfin Nous… c'était si réelle…pourtant nous n'avons jamais été comme ça...

Alec secoua la tête comme pour dire "Non, mais..."

- Karen et David si, lui répondit-il d'une voix douce et aimante.

Max et Alec se regardèrent fixement, affectueusement, pendant un long moment et se sourirent avant de s'embrasser passionnément de nouveau.

Quelques heures plus tard 

Max et Alec étaient paisiblement endormis dans leur lit. Max, sur le torse d'Alec et ce dernier avait son bras autour d'elle. Ils avaient l'air paisible, légèrement souriant même, sesentant en sécurité dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Max portait maintenant un léger déshabillé blanc et Alec, lui, un caleçon noir en soie.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un jet de lumière dans la chambre. Alec sursauta et se mit immédiatement en position d'attaque…Il tenta d'épingler Tom au mur mais ce dernier sentit l'attaque arriver et se déplaça de justesse. Max, quant à elle, s'était également mit en position d'attaque tout en couvrant les arrières d'Alec.

Tom les fixa puis dit :

- Bieeeeeen, vous êtes éveillés. Nous devons faire vos bagages… Nous allons en Amérique.

Max et Alec eurent un même mouvement de recul, imperceptible pour un œil non entraîné, mais affichèrent tout de même un air étonné.

Tom, Max, Alec et Bill, un autre membre de la famille, étaient maintenant assis autour de la table de la salle à manger de la maison de Max et Alec. Ces derniers étaient en train d'étudier un dossier remi plus tôt par Tom, lorsque celui-ci dit :

- 1526, Rue Glenbury : trois chambres à coucher, deux salles de bain, plancher en bois véritable... Il y a même un coin petit-déjeuner.

- Quoi, nous nous déplaçons à Chicago ? demanda Alec surpris.

- Vous êtes Chicago... , répondit Tom, puis en désignant Bill et Donna, ils sont Atlanta, Diane et moi sommes New York. Vous avez une réunion mardi avec des conseillers financiers. Nous vous avons préparé des CV élogieux. Les ressources humaines veulent donner un petit coup de jeune à leur société, ils recherchent des couples d'arriviste comme vous... Pourvu que vous réussissiez l'entrevue, bien sûr.

- Nous attaquons une société d'investissement ? voulut vérifier Max.

- Non, nous avons juste besoin de l'accès à leur serveur. Car dans un avenir proche, un incident malheureux va arriver à la Bourse de New York. Si nous avons l'accès aux serveurs des établissements financiers de l'Amérique à ce moment là, nous serons dans la position idéale pour une redistribution _massive_ des richesses.

- Voyez ça comme, hum... du Marxisme agressif, proposa Bill.

- Quels sont les dommages collatéraux pour…ce malheureux incident ? demanda Alec.

- Est-ce que les « Gladiateurs » vus tout à l'heure à l'agence de voiture d'occasion ont soudainement eu une crise de conscience ? demanda Tom amusé.

- Des morts civils signifient des répercussions, l'informa Max.

- Nous aurons besoin d'une stratégie de sortie, poursuivit Alec.

Tom lui répondit en russe :

- Vous serez depuis longtemps partis avant que les corps ne soient froids, Dimitri.

Alec hocha la tête.

- Cela me fait penser... Nous devons revoir la technologie utilisée, dans le cas où nous devons vous déviez sur New York. Que savez-vous des armes électromagnétiques ? leur demanda Tom.

Alec et Max échangèrent un regard.

Appartement de Logan 

Logan était devant son ordinateur, quand un message d'alerte apparut sur son écran, « ALERTE DE DONNÉES ENTRANTES », il le lut :

- Mise à jour du Consulat russe : les Allemands ont transféré le Tabokovs à une prison de sécurité maximale.

Logan réalisa horrifié que le consulat allemand, voulant l'informer du transfert, l'avait fait sur une ligne non sécurisée. Ce qui voulait dire que si l'«October Contingent» avait mis en place une surveillance sur le nom Tabokovs, Max et Alec allaient être découvert.

- Je dois leur envoyer le code d'arrêt, et les sortir de là le plus vite possible…, se dit-il à lui-même.

Maison de Max et Alec 

Dans la chambre d'Alec et Max, Bill était en train d'expliquer quelques points de sa mission à Alec, ce dernier récupéra sa montre au cadran cassé sur sa commode. Bill lui tendit une mallette.

- Alors, dans le fond se trouve un compartiment secondaire.

Bill l'ouvrit, Alec y trouva deux dossiers.

- Tu as le protocole, tous les documents nécessaires à la mission… Nous avons même ajouter des informations sur tous vos nouveaux voisins. Ca vous aidera à faire le papotage aux barbecues, lui dit Bill en lui tapant dans le dos, tous deux se mirent à rire.

Au salon, Tom expliqua à Max le fonctionnement de l'arme électromagnétique.

- Déclenchez le dispositif de sûreté intégrée... Soulevez le couvercle... Et donnez un petit coup au commutateur. Vous ne portez pas de stimulateur cardiaque, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta Tom.

Max et Tom rirent, lorsque le téléphone de celui-ci sonna, il décrocha.

- Hé,... bon. Ouais, ouais... Non, les choses se déroulent comme prévues. …….. Hm, hmm ? Oui... Non, ils sont très excités par leur coin petit-déjeuner.

- Tuez en un des deux, et garder l'autre pour interrogatoire, lui ordonna Diane.

Tom se retourna et regarda Max, qui était toujours assise à la table, en train de revoir le schéma de l'EMP.

- Oui, je leur dirais……..Je t'aime aussi, puis il raccrocha.

Max jeta un œil rapidement à Tom puis retourna à son étude du schéma.

- C'était Diane. Elle a dit qu'il fallait prévoir des habits chauds ; il fait froid à Chicago à cette période de l'année. Elle est un peu stressée quand nous voyageons.

Max regarda Tom et lui sourit, mettant de côté les schémas.

- Vous voulez un peu plus de café ? lui proposa Tom très spontanément.

- Oui merci !

Tom prit la tasse de Max et marcha vers la cuisine tout en continuant à parler, en riant il dit :

- Ah oui, la dernière fois, dès que nous avons été à l'extérieur de Vologa, elle a hm…, pensé que nous avions laissé le fourneau allumer...

Tom tira son pistolet de l'intérieur de sa ceinture et se retourna rapidement... Mais Max était partie. Il commença à marcher autour, la cherchant, son arme à feu toujours devant lui.

Pendant ce temps, Alec et Bill discutaient tranquillement.

- Nous avons dû faire notre test initial au « Village de la Liberté le Poulet frite ». J'ai des marques partout dans mon dos à cause de la friteuse, lui raconta Bill.

Tom était toujours en train de chercher Max, son portable sonna, il répondit d'une main et dit en russe.

- Où est-elle ?

Au moment où Tom entra dans la pièce suivante, Max le frappa derrière la tête avec un vase.

Bill et Alec entendirent le bruit. Soudainement Bill tenta de sortir son arme, Alec frappa dans le bras de Bill qui lâcha l'arme, tandis que celui-ci le poussa contre le mur. Bill et Alec se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, après quelques minutes de lutte, Alec assomma Bill et se précipita en bas.

Pendant ce temps, Max et Tom se battaient dans le salon, suite à un coup de poing de Tom, Max se retrouve propulsée vers la cheminée. Tom la rejoint, passa sa main autour de sa gorge et tenta de l'étrangler. Elle lui envoya son coude dans le visage, elle saisit un tisonnier dans la cheminée et frappa juste à temps le pistolet des mains de Tom. Max le frappa avec le tisonnier, il s'effondra à terre, abasourdi. Max ramassa le pistolet de Tom, malgré son aversion pour les armes, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative.

Elle se dirigea vers le vestibule où elle retrouva Alec, qui lui aussi avait délester Bill de son arme.

- Ils sont sur nous, l'informa Max.

- Ouais, j'avais compris cette partie.

Max courut dans la salle à manger et saisit l'arme électromagnétique.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais nous sortons d'ici, lui dit-elle en revenant de la salle à manger.

Ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée et coururent sur la pelouse tandis qu'un projecteur d'hélicoptère essayait de suivre leurs mouvements. Des tireurs isolés leur tiraient dessus. Ils s'accroupissent derrière la voiture de Tom garée dans la rue. Ils regardent au dessus d'eux pour voir l'hélicoptère tourner autour d'eux.

- Sors l'EMP ! Sors l'EMP ! cria Alec à Max afin de se faire entendre par delà le bruit de l'hélicoptère.

Max exécuta, elle reproduit les gestes que lui avait montrer quelques instants plus tôt, Tom. Soudainement tous les réverbères, les phares des voitures s'éteignirent, les voitures s'immobilisèrent, et le projecteur d'hélicoptère se coupa…En quelques secondes l'ensemble du Village de la Liberté se retrouva dans un black out complet. Puis l'hélicoptère tomba d'un air impuissant du ciel, atterrissant sur une maison en bas de la rue.

- Il est peut-être le temps pour nous de quitter cette ville, proposa Max à Alec

Elle saisit le dispositif EMP et ils partirent en courant.

Après avoir réussi à entrer en contact avec Logan, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit avion en direction de Seattle.

- C'est étrange... Mais je ne suis pas exactement enthousiaste par notre retour en Amérique... Pour je ne sais quelles raisons…, dit Max pensive.

- Bien, c'était agréable de ne pas être nous pendant quelques temps.

Alec enleva sa bague de mariage du Village de la Liberté et la posa à côté de l'ordinateur qu'ils avaient employés plus tôt comme visiophone avec Logan.

- Bien, pourtant j'arrive à aimer être nous…même si nous sommes un petit peu froid, dit Max.

- Et ennuyeux... N'oublie pas ennuyeux Max, ria Alec.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier ? dit-elle, un air triste sur le visage, puis elle enleva sa bague et la posa à coté de celle d'Alec.

Alec la regarda avec la même expression, puis il eut une idée.

- Tu sais, nous avons le contrôle de cet avion. Le pilote pourrait nous emmener n'importe où ou nous voulons..., lui dit Alec un sourire impatient sur le visage.

- Nos o_rdres _sont de continuer notre extraction. Cette avion nous a été prêté gracieusement et tu sais que si on l'utilise pour notre utilisation personnelle, nous pouvons avoir beaucoup d'ennuis.

- Oui je sais, mais si on remettait _toutes_ les conséquences de nos actes sur cette mission à plus tard, lui dit Alec une lueur dans les yeux qui voulait dire que les conséquences dont il parlait, remontaient plus à leur nuit dernière qu'à l'emprunt de cet avion.

Max comprit très bien ses allusions, et apprécia le geste car pour l'instant elle aussi ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée, elle le regarda en souriant tendrement et lui répondit :

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Madame, voulez-vous dînez avec moi… à Paris ?

- Absolument ! répondit elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils penchèrent tendrement l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent un langoureux baiser. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent, sans jamais lâcher le regard de l'autre, puis Alec passa son bras autour des épaules de Max, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et ils attendirent ainsi patiemment leur atterrissage à Paris, les explications et les conséquences de leur mission pouvaient bien attendre demain, pour cette nuit encore ils était un couple de jeunes mariés.

FIN?

A vous de me dire!


End file.
